Blue Eyes
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: I never believed in such things. I was just a normal boy. A dame, yes, but a normal boy nonetheless. Was. Believed. These words are in past tense. Ever since I read that journal, I'm beginning to doubt myself. About my beliefs. Then one night everything changes. My life is not normal anymore and it's all because of those damn blue eyes. They're beautiful, but deadly. Watch out. AU
1. Introduction

**Dom: So I'm going to try a new crossover story again, but I think this will be yet another AU. Anyways, raise your hands if you hate essays *raises hands***

**Everybody unless you're crazy to love it: *raises hands***

**Dom: Glad I have people to agree with me. Okay let's start!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

_Hello. I cannot tell you my name yet since I fear that you will be in danger for knowing my name, but I can tell you that I'm a vampire._

_Shocked or no? I'm guessing no. Don't worry or be scared, I don't kill._

_Well, not always._

_Let's not walk in circles; I'm here to warn you humans about our kinds. _

_We're not heartless like legends and myths created us to be…Well, there are some, but those are crazy ones. We do not sparkle in the sunlight like how Edmund? No. Was it, Eddie? No. Wait, Edward? Yes, that's the name. We, vampires, do not shine like diamonds like Edward Cullen in the book series the __Twilight__. It still baffles me how the author thinks we sparkle like that. And baseball seriously? We certainly don't play baseball unless it's with severed human heads._

_I'm kidding. Don't close the book and put it back on the shelf or wherever the hell you found this journal. I was just kidding. Read on._

_Also, we can produce, um, babies. What? We have to breed somehow except for blooding weaklings like you humans._

_Sorry if I offended you. We have this thing called pride and arrogance. We see ourselves above you, you invertebrates. Oh, fuck, sorry. Again. I admit we have problems with this horrible streak, but we couldn't help it. It's part of us. It's part of our DNA to be vain._

_I have no time for these petty introductions, but you have to hear me out. Your kind is in danger. One of the most powerful vampires escaped from his cell. Yeah, he's crazy as shit. He's also part of the Three Lords. If you don't know that which I know you won't, they are the first vampires in the world and the founder of all the clans and creator of all creatures of the night._

_They were respectable by all and with this certain Lord, he went cuckoo with power that, well, it went to his head. The other two Lords sent him to Hell. Literally and no, vampires do not burn if they are strong enough to withstand the fire and the sun. Do you know how you simpletons think that we don't? It's because all the vampires that people recorded in your books are lower level. They're level D vampires which composed at least twenty percent of the vampire's population. They're stupid enough to get caught so we don't bother unless it's threatening to expose our existence to the human world then we kill 'em._

_Brutal? It is, but we don't care. We're lucky that people these days don't believe in vampires except for a few._

_Anyways, let's get back on the subject. Naraku is planning to enslave mankind!_

_Cliché? Pfft, you have no idea how much we laughed when we heard this._

_Alright, let's go back to the danger. Naraku has been blooding more people. In fact, by the end of this year, nearly half of Japan will be fledglings. How? He has followers. _

_Trust no one. If anyone you know is acting weird like weird cravings for more meat in their diet, the color of red then blood, stay away. If they start putting on sun block or trying to stay out of the sun more, they're possibly turned as well. Nails turning to claws, more aggressive, eyes flickering to red, fidgeting when with crowds; those are some of the symptoms. You'll find out more as you read through the book._

_And whatever you do, don't call the Slayers. If you do, every vampire they came across will be slain. They don't care if they're good or bad, they all think we're all the same, but we're not. I beg of you to not call them or our kind will be extinct. We're not evil like you sought us to be. Please believe me. We're not monsters. Please don't. I have no time to write more as I am being chased by Rogues. Until then I'll see you when you read the next passage._

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I really have no idea how I'm going to end this, but yeahhh. If it doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry. I was tired when I wrote this. I've been watching way too much vampire movies and reading vampire stories...Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Vampires are Real?

**Me: I published another story when I have one waiting to be updated. I'm sorry. Really, really, sorry.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Vampires are real?" Tsuna muttered as he read the first page of the black, worn-out, leather book. "Bullshit," he scoffed then almost screamed out when someone clapped him on the back. "What the hell?!"

The person giggled, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. You seem so into that book, I just had the urge to scare you."

"Funny," Tsuna gave the person a sarcastic smile.

This Tsuna person has spiky brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He's quite short for his age; around 5'2. He's wearing the Namimori Middle School which was black slacks, a white undershirt, and a navy blue vest with a tie around his collar.

"How'd you get out of the 2nd year building without getting caught by Hibari-san?"

"I got skills," the girl winked at him and Tsuna rolled his eyes. "What's that?" the girl reached out to the book only for Tsuna to snap it shut and shoved it in his bag, "Hey!"

"It's not for you to read it, Kagome," Tsuna told her, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? I can't visit you, Tsuna," Kagome gave him a pouting face.

The girl has raven hair with a bluish tint that tumbles down in waves to her mid-back. It was styled in layers as her bangs hung low almost brushing her brown doe eyes as two shorter locks were separated from the rest. She was also wearing the uniform of the school except that she's wearing a red tie—she says bows are annoying—and skirt instead.

"Enough with the face!" Tsuna said in aggravation as he averted his head away from her, "It's just some stupid, old journal I found. It talks about vampires being real and I bet the writer is crazy."

Kagome snatched a random seat and sat down, "What do you mean?"

Tsuna got the book out again and flipped through the pages, "I mean what I mean. The writer was writing about the vampire clan. About this Naraku person got out of his cell in Hell and plans to enslave human kind. Signs when you're loved ones are turned into one. All this crazy stuff, it's unbelievable. Rogues! What the hell is that?"

Kagome took the book and inspected it, "Hey, this stuff is probably real, I mean the writer said that everyday, there are vampires hiding among us. We may never know. Wouldn't be cool if vampires are real though?" she said then asked, "What's a Slayer and Rogues?"

"A Slayer is probably a slayer of all kinds. Werewolves, demons, trolls, y'know, those stuff. And the Rogues," Tsuna shrugged, "I have no idea and you believe this kind of shit? It's probably a fictional story."

"Are you gonna keep reading it?" Kagome looked up from the page she was scanning.

"Maybe," Tsuna replied flatly.

The door suddenly opened and in enters the leader of the Disciplinarian committee, Hibari Kyoya. He was wearing the uniform for his committee which consisted of dark pants and shoes, a dress shirt and his black jacket on his shoulders with the armband around the sleeve of his jacket.

Metallic blue eyes scanned the classroom before stopping on the only second year in the room. He took slow steps towards the two as the class became silent. His raven hair swayed slightly at each step he took. "Higurashi Kagome," he practically roared, "What are you doing out of class, herbivore?"

Kagome feigned hurt, "Ah, I was an omnivore just yesterday and now I'm being demoted back to herbivore. That hurts, Kyoya-sempai," she grinned mischievously.

"I'm giving you five seconds to go back to your class," Hibari growled.

"Only five seconds? But it will take me three minutes to go back though," Kagome still had the grin on her face.

"One."

"Are you going to Takeshi-kun's game afterschool, Tsuna-kun?" Kagome asked, clearly ignoring their sempai.

"Two."

"No, I don't even know that kid." Tsuna answered.

"Oh, well, I'm kinda hungry," Kagome slowly shifts towards the window.

"Three."

"Are you eating lunch with me again?"

"I don't know though you better run," the boy gestured to the prefect.

"Four."

Kagome smirked, "It wouldn't be as fun as it will be if I had a head start."

Tsuna shook his head and scooted his chair backwards to avoid the soon-to-be-charging prefect. "I swear you're the only person who had the guts to stand up to Hibari-san."

"Five."

"I know. Ja ne," Kagome saluted before running towards the window and jumping out with Hibari chasing after the younger girl.

Whispers rang out the room as all of them gossiped about the foolish girl who angered their prefect. No one, but Tsuna, the baseball ace, the shy, timid girl and the genius in the class suspected that maybe the supposedly highschooler and the second year are friends or something of it.

The door opens again and this time it was the captain of the boxing club. He was also wearing the uniform sans for the vest and the tie. He had a spiky, tuff, silver hair and molten gold eyes as it stands out in his tanned complexion. He also had bandages wrapped around his hands and a band-aid across his nose.

"Chikuso," he cursed and scanned the classroom, "You!" he pointed at Tsuna who looked behind him to make sure he's the one the third year is pointing to.

"Me?" Tsuna pointed at himself, confusedly.

"Yes, you," Ryohei stomped over to him and glowered, "Have you seen a girl with blue-black hair, brown eyes and pale skin? There's also a boy chasing her. Hibari to be exact."

"O-Onii-san," a pretty girl with short orange hair with gold eyes called out, "Don't be too hard on Sawada-san—" the girl was cut off shortly by Tsuna himself.

"There's no need for you to protect me from your brother, Sasagawa-san," Tsuna said in a cool voice then turned to the third-year. "If you're looking for Kagome, she just jumped out of the window. Why? Rokudo-san looking for her? Or are you trying to recruit her once again in your club?"

"That is none of your business, Sawada," Ryohei stared hard at him.

Tsuna returned the stare, "It is if she's my bestfriend."

The two students held the eye-contact and it wasn't broken until Ryohei turned around and exited the room, but Ryohei stated something over his shoulders, "Kagome told me you found an old journal."

"Yeah. What of it?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him as he held the black book a bit tightly and hid it in his bag discreetly.

Ryohei shrugged, "Nothing. Just curious."

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat," Tsuna retorted.

"'m not a cat, Sawada," Ryohei gave him a mysterious smile. "Ja."

"Wow, Dame-Tsuna, since when do you speak like that?" one of his classmates asked him, sneering.

"I didn't know you talk at all," another added.

Tsuna scoffed, "Because I don't talk to moronic idiots like you doesn't mean I don't necessarily talk. I just don't want to waste my time nor my breath on you stupid bozos."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for the snickers of three people.

A girl glared at a girl by the back, "What are you laughing at, girly?"

The girl abruptly stopped and looked down. She has a shoulder-length wavy purple hair and matching amethyst eyes. One of her eyes is covered by a black eye-patch though. She like all the other girls here in Namimori Middle School is wearing the girl's uniform with the red bow.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered.

"Leave her alone, Miaka," Tsuna barked. "Just because Dokuro is not one of you, airheads, doesn't mean you can pick on her. Get lost." He gave her a piercing stare and all of them must be imagining it, but did his eyes just flicker to orange?

_'Hmmm,'_ a boy mused silently as he took in the scene of "Dame-Tsuna" standing up for once in class. '_Ara, what's gotten in to Tsuna?' _His amber gaze never left the boy's form.

_'Could it be—?'_ Emerald eyes trained on the wimpy kid before him.

Surprised amethyst eyes looked at him, '_S-Sawada-san.'_ The person's cheeks warmed as she realized he was protecting her of all people. '_Thank you.'_

The door slides open a bit and a head popped in. It was pineapple shaped in the color of blue and attached to that head was a lean, male body. He was also wearing the uniform boys although he opted out for an unbuttoned blue blazer and a loose tie. His eyes were unique; one bright, ruby red and the other was a cerulean blue. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"No teacher?" he chuckled. "Kufufufu, lucky brats. Oya, have you seen Bird-chan, Turf head, and Skylark-kun?

"No—"

_CRASH!_

Dust settled in the classroom as the coughing fits start.

Someone coughed, "Pfft. Nevermind. I found the two of them." The teen swatted the dusts before walking away again, "Good luck!" he threw over his shoulders.

Two silhouettes were seen in the dusty scene and when it cleared out, it was revealed to be Kagome and Hibari.

"Dixi me paenitet,*" Kagome spoke out fluently in another language

"Exsiliens classes tamen est inconveniens. Præparare ad mortem morderi,**" Hibari replied back as his tonfas glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

Kagome smirked while slipping a hand in her knee-high socks and all can see the sheath of a dagger slowly drawing out, "Arcessite, ***"

Before the two teens could fight again, a teacher appeared.

_'Finally,' _Tsuna thanked the Lord.

"What happened here?" a man with a rat tail in a ponytail asked them as a whole. "Why is one of my walls has a hole? And what are you two doing here? Don't you have duties to do? And where is my president? Why aren't you doing anything?" his ebony bangs brushing past his dark violet eyes as it all wander to them one by one.

"Higurashi, go back to class and Hibari, go to your office." He ordered them.

Kagome blinked, but nodded slowly and walked towards the window and jumped up to get to the next floor.

The teacher face-palmed and muttered in the same language the two teens were talking to earlier before speaking in Japanese once again, "Hibari, go."

The boy glared, "I don't take orders from anyone especially from a pervert like you."

The sensei had a light blush on his face and scratched his cheeks lightly, "Hibari, go. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hibari gritted his teeth, "Only this once, _Miroku-sensei_," his tone hold a mocking one then exited the classroom.

Miroku sighed at the two teens' behavior. "I don't know if the principal would like it if I gave you guys the day off, but since I think that all of us had enough, you guys are dismissed." Miroku sighed again, "And the fact that there's a hole in our classroom, we'll never have a privacy."

Tsuna packed his things and got out of the classroom. He searched for the black book and read some snippets of it. His attention was solely on the book and it wasn't until a soft voice wafted in the air, uttering his name.

"S-Sawada-san!"

"Hmmm?" said boy looked up from the text and turned around only to see Dokuro running up to him. The brunette was surprised. Everyone knows that Dokuro never interacted with anyone besides her half-brother, Mukuro.

Rokudo Dokuro Chrome was a child out of wedlock. Mukuro's father and Chrome's were the same and weirdly enough, the mothers got along great as well as the children. However, when Mukuro's mother died because of an illness, Takuma was depressed and Chrome's mother, Rai, was there. They properly fell in love with each other and got married after a couple of years.

Mukuro never resented them. As long as his father is happy, he's content; it doesn't help that he absolutely adores Chrome and as for the girl, she's happy as long as her mom is happy.

"Dokuro-san," Tsuna nodded slightly in greeting, "What can I do for you?"

The girl stopped in front of him, panting slightly. Regaining her breath, she bowed, "Thank you."

Tsuna blinked, "What for?"

Chrome straightened up, "For earlier. A-About defending me f-from Miaka. I r-really appreciate it, S-Sawada-san. Not m-many people do t-that."

"Oh," Tsuna's mouth formed a small 'o'. "It's alright. That bitch needs to learn her place anyway," he smiled when Chrome softly giggled at his nickname to the snobby girl. "Call me Tsuna."

"Ch-Chrome. Call me Chrome."

The two teens then stared at each other as if they are the only people on earth; a comfortable silence surrounds them. Snapping out if his daze, the taller boy asked, "Do you mind me walking you home?"

Chrome looked shocked, but a small smile made way to her face, "I-I don't though I don't want to be a-a b-bother to you."

Tsuna smiled reassuringly, "It's not a bother. I wouldn't have asked in the first place if it was."

Chrome nodded and Tsuna grinned in accomplishment. While the two walked away from the school, they were unaware that two pairs of bright, cobalt, blue eyes were trailing after their small and slim figures.

"When do you think his blood will be awakened?" a soft, yet alluring voice rang out. Their blue eyes never leaving the two.

Her companion had an indifferent and bored face, "It won't be long. Being a descendant of Vongola-sama, his blood will awaken earlier than most purebloods, but since he's a half-breed, it's possibly in the middle."

The girl smirked revealing a sharp fang that shimmered in the shadows from where they're hiding, "It amazes me that a half-breed like him ended up being a pureblood. Iemitsu is a fool for falling for a mere, pathetic human," she sneered.

The boy spoke again, "We are lucky that their vampire blood is strong that it overcame the human one inside Tsunayoshi. Though it confuses me that despite he's a full vampire, he retained human qualities and his vampire side is…dormant."

"Not for long," the girl smirked again, "Soon enough, his blood will wake up and he'll crave for blood," her smirk became more sadistic and menacing that it _almost _sent shivers down to her companion's spine. "Let's just hope that the Rogues won't get their hands on him before we do or else the clans would be in danger."

It was the male's turn to reveal a fang as he smirked, "Yes, it would be bad if a Rogue or a fledgling bit him before his 14th birthday." The female nodded in agreement.

With one last glance to the two, smiling first years, the blue eyes glinted _almost _evilly then flashed red before disappearing in the curtain of shadows that covers them like a blanket.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: The lengths are probably different. Anyways the stars:**

***- I said I'm sorry**

****-Skipping classes is still unacceptable. Prepare to be bitten to death.**

*****-Bring it**

**I kinda decided that Chrome and Tsuna will be paired in this story. I don't know why, I just think they make a cute couple. Though if I have any readers, would you guys want Kagome/Guardians Harem or not? If you don't want it then that's fine *smiles* hope you enjoy. By the way any guesses on those two people?**


	3. Red Eyes

**Me: So third chapter…*cries* I hate my fucking haircut! I just wanna hide myself till my bangs grow back. It's too fucking short and I look like a fucking weirdo and my mom thinks it cute as well as my grandma and it's bullshit. They're clearly blind if they think that. I'm sorry, but I'm having a bad day cause of this reason. I actually cried when I got back home…Anyways let's start.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tsuna looked at his new friend by the front steps of her house.

Chrome bit her lip before shyly nodding, "Y-Yeah."

Tsuna nodded as well before turning around, but as he reached their gates he turned back again and was glad that Chrome hasn't entered their house yet, "Wait, Chrome-san!"

Chrome blinked at the call before facing the older boy, "Y-Yes, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna almost looked embarrassed as he stared at the ground as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world; he looked up again, "Would you," he cleared his throat and ruffled his brown locks, "Do you mind if I walk you to school tomorrow morning?"

Chrome took a small step backwards as the request surprised her. When she realized that she hasn't answered yet and that Tsuna looked utterly dejected when he interpreted her silence as a "no" she quickly stuttered out her answer, "N-NO!" Her answer came out louder than she intended to be.

It was Tsuna's turn to be surprised.

Chrome blushed in embarrassment, "I-I mean, I w-wouldn't mind. In fact, I-I would love that."

A heart-melting smile blossomed on his face, "Great! So I'll see you! Have a great night!" Tsuna waved goodbye as he dashed out of the Rokudo's residence. He turned to a corner only to bump into the older brother of the girl he was just talking to.

"Rokudo-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sawada?" Mukuro raised a brow at the first-year, "What are you doing here? And you talk?"

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched, _'Why do everyone thinks that I'm mute?'_ He answered, "Yes, I talk and I just dropped off your sister here."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at him, "And what were you doing with my sister?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes in response, "Relax, Rokudo-san. It was just a walk between friends."

"Since when were you friends?"

"Since now. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go home and sleep," Tsuna went past him.

The hetochromatic-eyed teen gazed after him as suspicions swirled in his eyes.

**~O*~O*~O*~*O**

Tsuna shoved his hands in his pocket while he walks back home. It was getting dark out. Contrary to what he said to Mukuro, he didn't go home. He walked around the town to kill some time and now he's regretting it since he doesn't know where the hell he is.

"Mom is going to kill me," Tsuna muttered. He had half a mind to call Kagome to pick him up. No she doesn't have a car or a license, but her brother does—who happens to be his sensei, Miroku. He's sure they won't mind, but at the same time he doesn't want to be a bother to the Higurashi siblings.

Walking past a dark alley he heard some rustlings. The brunette stopped, terrified.

_'What if it's a vampire?' _Tsuna thought then shook his head. He really needs to stop reading the book. When he arrived at a park, he read more entries of the journal. Another reason why he's out late.

Tsuna cleared his throat and swallowed his fear, "Hello? Anybody there?" Tsuna then face palmed. _'You idiot. Why would you say that? It's not like they're going to answer.' _

More rustlings. Tsuna was about to run and he screamed bloody murder when someone patted him on the shoulder.

"Whoa, there! Relax, it's just me," a masculine voice was heard and when Tsuna's brown eyes looked up it connected with amber orbs, "What are you doing all the way over here on the other side of town? Do you know how dangerous it could get at this time of the day?"

"I know that!" Tsuna replied. "Who are you?"

The stranger blinked before chuckling, "We've been classmates since we were kids and you still don't me. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oh," Tsuna pursed his lips in embarrassment, "Sorry, I don't pay attention to my surroundings very much. I'm—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Yamamoto cut him off, "I know who you are. Everyone talks about you."

"They talk about me?" Tsuna raised a confused brow.

Yamamoto scratched his neck, "Well, they talk to you about being friends with one of the most popular and beautiful girl in the campus who have a lot 'connections' meaning she's friends with a lot of people that can make you very well-known. Like Rokudo-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai, and Hibari-san. You know those three despite their reputations they have fanclubs and she's friends—somewhat—to them and the fact that her brother is one of the senseis in school too."

Tsuna agreed, "That's true. So what are YOU doing here?"

"I just need to talk to someone in this side of town. What about you?"

"Walked around then got lost." Tsuna answered sheepishly.

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha, that's kinda funny. Do you want me to walk you home?" he offered.

Tsuna shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I'll just call Kagome speaking of which, she's calling right now," the brunette took out his iPhone from his pocket and touched the call button, he gestured for one minute to Yamamoto then turned to his phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kagome's yell was even heard by Yamamoto while the two cringed at the volume.

"I-I," Tsuna spun his body to see where he was and said, "I really don't know."

Kagome and Yamamoto sweat dropped at his response, "Oh, dear Lord. What are we going to do with you?" the girl muttered then informed him. "Nana-san called us and asked if you were here at the shrine, we told her you weren't. She was really worried about you so Nii-san and I took the liberty to look for you."

"You didn't have to," Tsuna started to say something else, but was interrupted by the tall boy beside him.

"Hello?" Yamamoto took the phone out of the brunette's hands who glared at him at the action, "This is Takeshi, Kagome-sempai."

"Oh, hello Takeshi-kun," he can hear the smile in her voice. "So you're there with Tsuna-kun? Do you have any idea where you guys are unlike him?"

"Yeah, actually I do, but it's not safe to wait where we are right now so he'll meet you by the Hikaru's Boutique. Is that alright with you?" Yamamoto compromised.

"Yeah, in fact, that's where Miroku parked right now."

"That's good," Yamamoto paused for a moment then said his goodbye, "So I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for coming to my game earlier by the way. I appreciate it," he blushed, faintly.

Kagome giggled, "It was nothing. Take care!"

Yamamoto nodded despite she wasn't going to be able to see it and handed the phone back to Tsuna who talked to Kagome with irritation laced in his voice. "So if you're done flirting with Yamamoto-san, am I going to that Hikaru place or something?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes, you are."

"Alright. See ya," Tsuna hang up swiftly and pocketed his phone. With a wave, he bid goodbye and walked away from his classmate.

Yamamoto simply smiled back, but when Tsuna disappeared in the distance, his smile dropped as his eyes turned cold; he turned to the alley. Walking towards it, the darkness immediately shrouded him.

Nothing. It was pitch black. However. . .

...

Red eyes.

Brilliant, bloody red eyes flashed within the darkness. It was clouded with hunger and traces of fear then a cry was heard.

Ruby red eyes disappeared.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: So any guesses this time and I'm still wondering if you guys would like a harem for Kags or not. I kinda need that so I can insert some moments of it and I'm also kinda set with Hibari/Kagome since I have plans for those two. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**


	4. Nightmare

**Me: So, wow, it's either I'm really inspired to write this story or…yeah, I'm inspired period. By the way, after June 16****th**** American time, my updates in all of my stories will slow down since I'm moving somewhere in Southeast Asia and I'll be living with my grandparents who's very strict, but hopefully, after my two years of high school, I'm out for college and I'm free. Yeah, in the country I'm moving there's no 7****th**** or 8****th**** grade and since I already did that here in US when I transferred back I'll be a Junior in highschool. Technically, the country will start the K-12 program, but it doesn't apply to my batch mates and I so yeah, I'll be out sooner than my friends here in US. Anyways, let's start.**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"What were you doing in that side of town, Tsuna-kun?" Miroku asked as he glanced at the rearview mirror to see Tsuna. Kagome twisted her body from the passenger's seat to face her kouhai.

"Yeah. What were you doing there? And what was Takeshi-kun doing there as well?" Kagome asked curiously.

Tsuna shrugged, "I went out for a walk and I ended up there. Yamamoto-san said that he talked to someone here."

The siblings nodded. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Tsuna-kun or else you'll be in a big trouble," Kagome warned.

"I know. Murderers, rapists or gangs could corner me and kill me. I already know this stuff. It won't happen again. This will be the first and the last," Tsuna reassured them.

Miroku and Kagome exchange uneasy, yet knowing glances and Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Well, you're right that those kinds of people will hurt you, but," Kagome was reluctant to say anything else and Miroku did it for her; he was watching the road ahead of him, but he gave the brunette a worried glance.

"What my sister is saying is that other…kinds can also hurt you."

Tsuna was suddenly wary, "What other kinds?"

The siblings exchange another glance. Kagome bit her lip nervously. "Vampires," she answered softly.

The only Sawada in the vehicle almost choked at the answer as his eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?" he asked indignantly, but confusedly.

Kagome stayed silent, unsure to answer his question. Miroku, however, did.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy and it is, but they are real so you better be careful alright," Miroku advised.

Tsuna was in the process of asking them again, but their vehicle jerked to a stop. That was fast. Probably because he spent most of his time zoned out.

"Here you go, bud," Miroku unlocked the doors and parked the car. "We'll see you tomorrow and you better be early and turn in your homework."

The first year nodded, but before he could enter their gates Miroku stopped him again with Kagome's head next to him due to her popping it out of the window and leaning down on him.

"Kagome told me you found a journal about vampires," Miroku inquired while Tsuna nodded.

"You should continue reading it. Whether you believe or not, you'll never be too sure," the girl chirped.

Miroku nodded, "She's right. From what she told me, there's a lot of information in that book and it could be useful to you. Anyways, I hope you listen to us. Take care, Tsuna-kun." They bid their goodbyes and the car was soon out of his sights.

Tsuna merely blinked at their strange behaviors, but decided to take the advice in his head and entered his house. Greeting his mother and apologizing as well, he was suddenly bombarded by his adopted little siblings.

"Fuuta! I-pin! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed rather loudly.

"Tsuna-nii!" the three exclaimed. "We were so worried about you!"

The elder sighed and returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. Why don't you guys go to Okaa-san for ice cream, I'm gonna come down in a minute after I put my things in my room."

"Hai!" they agreed and went to Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna's mother has a shoulder-length brown hair. She has matching brown eyes that shone kindness that was directed on her four children. She was wearing a brown knee-length skirt and a beige off-the-shoulder top with an apron tied around her petite body.

"We'll be waiting for you, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled.

Tsuna nodded and ran up the stairs. He put his bag next to his bed and he immediately changed out of his school clothes to his pajamas after taking a quick shower. While he was drying his brown spikes and facing the mirror, his eyes wandered to his bag as part of the black journal was peeking out of its hiding spot. Letting the towel lay limp around his neck, he walked towards it and nimbly picked it up.

Plopping on the ground Indian style, he opened the book and turned to a random page. It was titled "Eyes". He started reading the entry.

_So you actually made it this far? I'm impressed. Anyways, you might be wondering why I titled this entry "Eyes", it's because I'm going to tell you what the eye colors of vampires are. It's plain simple really. Anyone with a pea-sized brain could understand it easily as well and if you don't, well, no comment on that._

_There are three colors: red, blue, and gold/orange, but sometimes they differed in shades. The colors indicate their rank and the shades by power._

_If it's red it's a Level D or C vampire. However, if it's really dark red, they are fledglings. They can go crazy and wreak havoc when no one teaches them the proper way of a vampire. If it's a bit lighter then they have more control and becoming more normal vampire. These two ranks are the weakest despite being newborns._

_Blues are Level B or A vampires. If the lines that enclosed the pupils and the irises are black, it's a level B vampire. A normal, average vampire. Although, if the lines are white or silver they are Level A vampires. The strongest vampires—except for the Lords—out of all; they are most likely to be purebloods. They are also considered to be elites. In some rare cases, normal vampires whether you started off as Level D can work their way up to become a Level A, but purebloods can always kick their asses._

_Finally, orange/gold. Only the three Lords have this eye colors. They have equal power. One might be powerful in one area, but the other one might cancel it out by being more powerful on another area. Check and balance is the term for it. Their descendants might also have this eye-color when their blood wakes up, but it's rare. The descendants usually work very hard to obtain this and the recognition that they truly deserve it._

_There's one thing in common though with all these colors. When vampires get hungry or berserk, their eyes flashed red or turn into one. Don't ask me how. It's just is. Naraku became crazy and is always hungry for human blood and maybe that's why his eyes change to brilliant red despite being a Lord._

_His eyes…his eyes are a beautiful shade of red. It's bright. Brilliant. Entrancing. At the same time, it's scary. Like you can see all the horrors he's seen or his sick, sick mind. It's evil. Purely evil. Every time I look at his eyes before he officially went mad, it was haunted. Hollow. I cannot describe it, but it gives me the chills…so if you ever meet him, don't ever look into his eyes._

…_until next time…_

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana called out from downstairs and it snapped the boy from reading.

Tsuna quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts bouncing and racing in his head. Tucking the book in his bag again, he exited his room and hollered out, "I'm coming! I just got sidetracked a bit!"

"Okay, Tsu-kun, but you better hurry Lambo is eating your share of ice cream!" Nana responded.

When the teenager arrived at the table, he immediate took the bowl away from Lambo's wandering hands.

Nana glanced at him, "What took you so long?"

"Kaa-san," Tsuna hesitated, "Are…are vampires real?"

The three kids froze at the question while their mother just blinked.

"Real?" Nana hummed, "I really don't believe in those kinds of stuff, Tsuna. Though if you ask your father, he'll say yes. He was always such an avid fan of mythologies like those that he believes that they're real," Nana told him cheerfully.

Tsuna's eyes landed on the three silent kids. He narrowed his eyes at them as a voice in his head whispers, '_They know something and they're hiding it.'_

"What about you three? Do you think vampires are real?" Tsuna acted nonchalantly.

Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo shook their heads in negative while looking at their bowls, averting their eyes to avoid the curious and suspicious gazes directed at them.

Tsuna just nodded, but it didn't deter his suspicion rising within him. "Mom, can I be excused? I'm tired from today," he yawned to prove his point. When he got the confirmation nod from his mother, he gently pushed his bowl towards Lambo so he can finish the leftover ice cream and went upstairs to his room. Lying on his bed while staring at his creamy white ceiling, his gaze immediately was drawn towards his bag where he put the journal last.

Debating whether or not should he read another entry, his eyelids drooped slightly and soon enough it drifted shut and soft snores were coming out of his mouth ever so often.

_~Dreamscape~_

_Tsuna ran. Ran as fast as he could. He pumped more energy to his legs to go faster despite that it was so sore and that fatigue is starting to overcome him, but he couldn't stop now. Not now, not ever. He didn't even know the reason why he was running, but his dream-self knows and he doesn't want to stop._

_Only the light of the glowing moon gave him way._

_His breath hitched in his throat as he started to see why his dream-self was running in the first place. The brunette heard swift feet following him. The almost undetectable sound they made when their feet touched any surface, but even then it was lightning fast_

_Then he stopped._

'Run, you stupid idiot! Run!' _Tsuna screamed to himself, commanding his dream-self to run. To move his legs and get the hell out of there; his other self didn't listen._

_Slow, but sure steps rang out through the clearing. The brunette saw a figure starting to materialize in the shadows._

"_Show yourself." He was confident even though he was terrified beyond his wits._

_The figure chuckled. He couldn't detect it if it was a boy or a girl. The tone was too high for a boy, yet too deep for a girl. It was in the middle. _

_Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere. It became tense. Chilly. A switch seems to have flipped in the person's body since the next thing Tsuna knew, glowing blue eyes with silver rings surrounding the irises and the pupils appeared in the darkness. One side of their lips quirked up and their fang poked out._

_Tsuna's knees buckled and he took a step back. He was ready to bolt out again if it wasn't for the creature slamming him to a nearby tree. _

_The moon was covered by the clouds passing by. His eyes were not sharp enough to see who his captor was as the almost nonexistent light from the moon didn't help much._

_Tsuna tensed when he felt the person's fangs grazing one his neck lightly. "Y-You're a vampire," he stated shakily. He then realized the figure was a girl by the long hair and her obvious womanly assets._

_She chuckled, "Indeed I am, Tsunayoshi. It's too bad your guardians can't help you right now, but I couldn't blame them. The fledglings that Naraku created this time are stronger than the last time," she giggled._

"_Wh-Who are my guardians?"_

_The girl tutted, "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-sama, but revealing that would be against the orders of your father," she sounded sympathetic._

_Tsuna was confused, "What's this gotta do with my dad?"_

_It seems that the girl has a thin patience since she growled at him, eyes flashing red, "Enough of your questions. It's my time to feed and luckily, Naraku gave me the order of biting you to awaken your blood," Tsuna trembled at her words. "Don't worry, it won't hurt much and your questions will be answered soon," then she bit him._

_Tsuna felt the piercing pain on his neck as the vampire sank her fangs in his flesh. He screamed in agony as the pain spread throughout his body, unable to take the pain washing over him. Tears pricked his eyes as he gritted his teeth and felt his blood being drained by a creature of the night._

_Then the world shook._

_~End~_

Tsuna opened his eyes, gasping. His eyes were glazed and glossy from the vivid dream as sweat trickled down his forehead. He then realized that someone was with him. Comforting him when he woke up from his nightmare and when his eyes trailed up to meet with theirs, a blood-curdling scream erupted from his throat once again.

Why? He was staring straight into a pair of blue eyes.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Me: I'm just letting everyone to know that this story was just a small idea and that I really have no idea where this will lead to and end. I'm still working up the scenes in my head and yeah, I guess we're going to find out. Anyways, hope you enjoy *smiles***


End file.
